Yet another prospective piece of fanfiction
by petalsofpain
Summary: A SI of a different kind meaning less SI and more AU...
1. Chapter 1 Darian and Prologue

Yet another prospective piece of fanfiction

Darian was an accomplished student by most standards set in the highschool he was

currently at. He always finished the minimum reqquirements of all subjects and edged

past the requirements for the higher grades needed for getting into college. He was

also extremely boring socially. In his loneliness he cultivated his interest in the

supernatural. Daydreaming and utopian fantasies suitable only for a fanfic writer.

This day Darian was behaving in a manner even more boring than normal. He was

memorizing the questions required for the test in physics they were going to have.

The minimum questions were soon memorized. Feeling a bit of accomplishment he smiled.

'This is good. No pleading for unnecessary achievements now!'

After having taken the test Darian left for the library. He had reading to do! "Yeah!

The Butcher's Guide to the Galaxy! I've been waiting four weeks for an update!"

A librarian looked over the pile of books trying to gleen a view of the person talking

to himself. "Mr, what are you doing with all these books." Holding her sternest look

of disapproval Mrs. Henman frowned at Darian. "Other people may want to read some of

the books you've gathered for yourself. Inconsiderately!"

With her hands on her hips she had a hard time keeping her balance however. It made

her seem a lot less imposing. Inwardly Darian smirked. 'She does this everytime!

Has she already forgotten the means of perversity that I will employ for my cause'

Putting on a display of subservience Darian gave his excuse. "Mrs. Henman... I need

the privacy so that I can study the impact of Hentai publications online without

disturbance."

Slowly comprehension and remembrance made itself present on her wrinkled face. However

not in time to prepare her for the visual input she would be blasted with... The

notebook slowly slid in her direction eclipsing its maximum viewing angle to that of

her eyes...

Darian didn't stand up to face the tumultous display of emotional outpouring on the

shocked librarians face. He didn't refrain from smiling however. Drool was dripping

from the edges of his purposefully overextended open mouthed smile. "What'd ya think

of my research Mrs. Henman?"

Mrs. Henman was beyond conscious action at this point. Staggering backwards palely she

succumbed to her subconscious in handling the situation. "I'll... leave you to your...

work Mr. Spock. I'll carry out your wishes personally No.1!"

Darian had discovered this peculiarity in the old librarian years ago. Being the

emotionless bastard he was he had established a routine and set the library up for the

purpose of reading fanfics undisturbed. He never really had any emotional qualms about

it since Mrs. Henman would always revert to her normal beaviour after he would leave

the place anyways.

Shrugging he went about reading his fiction. 'Hmm, Ryouga gets beaten really bad in

this piece. Maybe it will be wortwhile reading...' As he went on reading being a true

and loyal member of the CoR community he plotted on a response fic in favour of Ryouga

in response. Humming a bit he soon fell into a trance like state of reading...

In a corner a short figure was spying at Darian. "You honorless pig! I in the name of

all urcine beings am here to punish you in the name of the Piglet!"

A small black piglet stood on its hindlegs facing the back of the seated Darian. "What

you refuse to LISTEN TO ME!" Safe to say the being was getting agitated.

Growling under its breath the urcine being snorted superheated fumes out of its cutely

shaped snout. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The resultant bite garnered a more apparent result in the recipient. "AAAAHHH! Let

me go you PIG!"

Darian was doing his best to shake the painfully attached piglet of his sleeve. While

cursing loudly at the pain. The dancelike performance drew no attention to the corner

he was in however so no intervention was made possible. Darian being a pathetically

weak being gave a few wimpering sobs before falling faint.

The Agressive Piglet unclamped from his arm at the moment it touched the ground. "Hah!

I knew you didn't stand a chance against the might of Urcine Mayhem of Midgaard!"

Again striking a pose for no one present the piglet strutted for a few minutes on top

of the fallen useless beiing named Darian.

After doing this the piglet undid the berserk spell she had cast upon herself. With

eyes not tinted with madness Skuld looked dejectedly at the scene. "Oh My GOOOD!"

Holding her now humanoid hands to her cheeks she shook in fright. "What have I done!"

Emotionally in turmoil her knees of her fully humanoid apparel failed her. Stumbling

on all fours she reached for Darian's neck. "Oh..."Sighing relievedly she calmed down.

'He's got pulse...'

Skuld had never made a mess of this magnitude before. The recipient of her wish had

been an apparent bad-a.. and she had overreacted. She hated bullies. But this was no

bully, this was a noble soul in turmoil therefore the wish. But still she couldn't

deny what had taken place before her very eyes. The cold cruelty in his manipulation

of that kindly old librarian. "Why did I get such a messed up first job anyway?"

Staring dejectedly she gave a halfhearted grunt towards the heavens. She was to

emotionally drained to make truth of her threat anyway.

Looking over the otaku lying on the floor she rolled him over so he'd be facing her.

"Darian... this was supposed to be a free wish for you with no strings attached. But I

can't allow that."

Somehow her fist had found its way onto his face. Or atleast that's what she told

herself explaining it away. Kneeling close to Darian she put her palms onto his

forehead.

"Abra Kadabra!" A slight blueish tinge outlined the palms at that. "Simsala Bim!" From

the outline of her palms the blue light grew to encompass the full body of Darian.

"Hokus Pokus!"

Skuld grew quiet and raised her palms from their position. "FILIOKUS!"

With that a ripple formed in the space between her palms and Darian...

An intense whiteness spilled forth covering Darian.

ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Withn the eternity preceeding the said moment Skuld had read the most prominent wish apparent in the psyche of Darian while unconscious on the floor. From this she had acted on the wish by altering the conditions to the point where it became a challenge instead. Darian would find out exactly what this challenge entailed in a moment upon waking up from his slumber.

In a world where things are different...

Chapter 1 Settling in

Darian awoke abruptly. "Uhh where's that cray talking piglet?" Looking about he felt different and also saw difference around him. "Where am I?"

Grunting at the lack of response he stood up. 'I feel great tough!' Testing his body for any damage he was amazed by its now supple movements. "WOAAAAHH!"

Something else in his line of sight drew his immediate attention though. On the ground an open book appeared with huge writing in English.

!This is your challenge, the molding of a warrior spirit and heart!

!You have been chosen to complete your wish in this manner. There's no way out!

!Train the young Hibiki so that he may become what he was once denied!

Darian had one ability born of his lazy way. The ability to go with the flow! "OK Magic book. I will do what you demand of me!" Darian even accentuated his reply by posing determinatedly. "Darian shall PREVAIL!"

The Book crumpled sweatdropping and chose to jump away lest someone associate the idiocy of its charge with itself.

"Hey where'd the Book go?" Darian shook his head yet knew he had more important things to do. Training his favourite character for one. "Ryouga I'll make you see hell!" Yet again posing...

With that Darian set off in the direction he felt he would find Ryouga in...

Thirty minutes later and a thouroughly wasted Darian looked around while panting animatedly. 'Damn why'd I just run off like that? I know better!' Wheezing a bit Darian looked at the villa infront off him. 'I should ask the inhabitants of this mansion for directions. After all It looks like I am in Japan anyway.'

Darian made his way to the front and knocked on the door. A second after the second knock a young boy opened the door. He couldn't have been more than three yet he had a suspicious look on his face. He didn't strain while holding the heavylooking door open either. "What do you want stranger?"

Darian didn't know what to say being scowled at by a three year old. He didn't fail to spot the fangs poking out menacingly. 'Its a Hibiki!' "I wish to speak with Ryouga Hibiki. Is he there?" Trying his best to look polite Darian smiled at the little boy.

The boy froze up at that. "What... do you want with me?" His scowl disappeared for a moment as curiousity took its place.

Darian fought hard to hold back the disapointment. 'This is Hibiki?'Holding his breath he kept his smile in place. "I... I've come to offer training in the martial arts. I'm a sensei of great power." Now looking sagely he locked eyes with the boy. 'You better not be sh...g me!'

Ryouga, yes it is Ryouga looked pensive for a moment not sure what to say. Then a look of awe stole its way onto his face. On an older boy it might looked stupid but on him it looked incredibly cute. "Uhh... I gotta ask my parents first!" Ryouga slowly closed the door. 'A martial artist! I'm going to become a martial artist!'

Ryouga had to fool the person at the door though. 'He has to believe that I have parental permission.' Ryouga smirked he knew exactly what to do. He had seen this on TV after all. "Dad will you let me practice martial arts for a couple of years?"

From his position behind the door he ran to the staircase in the middle of the room. Then he held his nose and exclaimed in a decidedly different tone of voice. "You must son its your duty as a Hibiki! Leave now and come back stronger. I implore you to do this. Make your father proud son!"

Now is the tricky part Ryouga thought. 'I gotta find the door again. I was lucky to have just gotten home and with no one home as well.' Looking around in a circular motion he spotted the appendage. He slowly walked towards it. "OK Dad I'll make you proud!" Shouting the last part out he opened the door to the closet.

Darian being not nearly as dense as the average anime character didn't fall for Ryouga's ruse and had come to terms with the fact that Ryouga was a three year old. Opening the door after Ryouga's bit of acting he stopped the lost boy from entering the closet. "Ryouga... time to head off!" The menacing smile did scare the kid this time however...

With both Ryouga and Darian in the foresty kinda glade where Darian had seen the book they waited. And sure enough a book showed up. Darian started reading immediately after having knocked out the Hibiki kid.

Darian got some much needed info from the book...

Chapter 1.5 Settling in further...

The book said a lot about the situation Darian was in. Ryouga was apparently only three years old exactly and completely untrained. Meaning no Bakusai Tenketsu for a couple of years. And it told Darian of Ryouga's family curse. Reading on he discovered a paragraph describing the powers inherent to him in this universe.

!You are immune to hunger, pain inflicted to you by your pupil, death in the last thirteen years from no on and sleep and you will always be able to find your pupil!

'That's all!' Darian felt the weight of the challenge at that. When the book disappeared in to the thin air he felt despair. He was now obligated to feed the kid and protect him aswell. Darian had one great revelation. 'It seems like I'll have to grow up myself.' Looking at the snoring child on the ground he felt a little upbeat for some reason...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darian had already figured out routine in the duration of Ryouga's nap. 'I'll train you by forcing you to do impossible agility excersizes in the way of foresty kind of animal's.' Miraculously he refrained from posing stupidly…

1 hour later

Ryouga woke up to the sound of his sensei cursing at something. Hearing some words of an alien type he refrained from interpreting its meanings. "Sensei I'm sorry for falling asleep. But I am ready for your training now." Standing up Ryouga noticed his sensei still screaming at something. 'Its probably the book he's reading…' Ryouga settled for waiting him out.

Darian being an egoistic bastard was reading the book's content on his own life. He was fuming over the 'divine quotes' included. Having found out that he had been relieved off the chance of a lifetime. An uninhibited wish with no string's attached…

Safe to say He wasn't happy about things. "D..n you Skuld! I'll make hime suffer instead you b…h!" Stomping about madly he spotted his charge awake…

"Ryouga… how about some training? What ya say?" If Darian was aware of the eerily glowing redness seeping from his eyes he would probably have been more understanding with Ryouga's sudden muteness and paleness.

"Su- su, sure sense-sei." Ryouga was making warding signs behind his back…

In a glade nearby with a stream. Torture…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Darian was holding Ryouga under water while feeling his pulse.

SPLASH

After Ryouga went limp he slapped him awake and repeated the procedure.

Two days later…

"You should be proud of your achievements student. You have passed the first stage of training." Applauding the depressed Hibiki Darian smiled evily…

In a glade nearby with a stream. Torture… Again!

"Ryouga this waterfall is your superior enemy. You must swim faster than the stream's current to evade being crushed by the rocks below."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

SPLASH!

TWOCK

SPLASH!

Ryouga swims for his life to evade being crushed…

TWOCK

SPLASH!

Ryouga swims for his life to evade being crushed… While his honorable sensei kicks him in the head for not trying hard enough when getting to close to the shore…

Two days later… In a densely populated area.

Darian decides to try out the supposed immortality he possessed. "Stay here Ryouga while I get food and money."

Ryouga whezees dejectedly on the ground being the one to carry all their common possessions.

"Don't get lost. Even though I am extremely good at finding you my endurance is limited. Meaning stay put." Looking as commanding as possible Darian left for his treat of the day.

The next day.

In a glade nearby…

Ready for some eating followed by near suicidal training Ryouga sat down next to his sensei and began preparing the fire. 'I have to stay strong to beat Ranma. Sensei always says that. That Ranma is making my life a hell. He better stay down when I get him.'

Ryouga is properly conditined for fighting! Internally cheering Darian smiles at the grumblings of the young Hibiki. 'He has already progressed in my torture style training…'

Truly speaks the mind of Darian Idiocy sensei of Ryouga Hibiki. Ryouga can already hold his breath under water for more than 8 minutes while swimming against currents going 10 knots or more, carry 200 pounds of traveling gear while trekking 20 miles without rest. Of course the fact that he carries Darian around contributes to most of these pounds.

Darian is smiling smugly. 'The boy shows potential in my torture style strength martial arts. The next few years will be interesting.'

Ryouga had gotten used to those sudden bouts of laughter coming from his sensei and had come to the conclusion that all sensei's did the same. That didn't mean he found them any less disturbing. He dove for the earplugs…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Out of Breath wheezing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Out of Breath wheezing. "Ryouga prepare the tea!"

Some years later at the western coast bordering to the sea. "Boy, we are ready for the most crucial step in our jorney towards martial prowess BLA BLA BLA!" Sure enough Darian was ranting away.

Ryouga having grown accustomed to the stupidity of his sensei had long since began timing these sudden bouts of selfpraise and utter nonsense. 'A five minute nap should be just okay. Hope he aint planning any more idiotic training like the breaking point last week…' Tossing out the sleeping bag Ryouga promptly fell asleep.

Some five minutes later… A bleary-eyed Ryouga wakes up yawns a bit then goes to sleep once more.

Two minutes later

SPLASH

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Why'd ya do that for! You stupid Panda!" Ryouga had found that no insult worked as good as the one comparing his sensei to a panda. Obviously his sensei didn't hear as he spouted something about swimming to China. "What are we going to do with the boat then?" Ryouga was only eight years old he had never heard of any eight year olds swimming the distance to china before.

"The way of the martial artist is fraught with peril!" Inwardly Darian smirked. 'Who knew that these one-liners were so good for inspiring martial moron wannabees." Holding back laughter and looking sagely he pointed to the sea. "You are to swim dragging your sensei along across the distance!"

'Damn! Is he going to pose again! Yep! There he goes…' Ryouga knew better than to argue at this point. His sensei was certifiably insane. 'If it weren't for all those insane techniques he keeps coming up with I would have ditched him years ago…' Ryouga dejectedly starts attaching the rope to the boat in preparation for the pending trip. 'Atleast this is better than when he forced me to steal panties from that pleasure house in Kobe… He never does anything but eat, how does he remain thin?' A less than pleasant expression eyed the crazed sensei striking poses in the name of the moon and other even less savoury objects…

In China…. Jhusenkyou

Darian is less than pleased it had taken him more than two years to find Jhusenkyou and the springs an additional two months. They'd evaded detection by the Joketzusoku more than a dozen times... "Ryouga my boy it is time for you to prove your manliness a trait necessary for all martial artists. You must gain the enlightenment of Jhusenkyou!" Looking as sage as possible Darian appraises his charge.

Not malnourished like Ranma yet constantly beaten and from constantly carrying endless amounts of supplies and weighted clothes. Ryouga looked like Vegeta without the hairstyle. A constant snarl had drawn out his features in a permanently murderous expression. A shallow impression on his forehead rounded by a tatto glimmered menacingly in the humid environment. Ryouga knew how to speak without snarling yet chose not to. "After this I'll kill you after your thirteen years are up..." If Darian had heard the proclamation coming from Ryouga's mouth he gave no impression of so being the case.

Ryouga kept on snarling at no one in particlar and Darian kept on ranting and looking sage. The Jhusenkyou guide chose that moment to approach the unlikely duo. "Nihao, hello, guten tag, hejsan BLA BLA BLA in fifty or so languages until recogninzing the duo to be japanese." Honored customer come to visit Springs of Sorrow yes?" The guide had both customers attention now.

Darian knew instantly who the guide was. Green cap witha red star and a green army outfit. 'Better put my plan in action.' Darian had purposely constantly kept Ryoga from learing the chinese language for this occasion. Being the only one able to speak chinese by lieu of being an SI (albeit an insufferably Genma like one!) he spoke back fluently. "Mr Guide, if you will. We will pay you handsomely for the directions to the Spring of Drowned Girl. If not your death will be the sole goal of our duration at this site. 200.000 yuan in cash..."

The Guide had listened to the proposition. 'Whoops!' "This way honored sirs!"

The Result...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PREPARE TO DIE MOTHERF...R!" Ryouga rarely tried killing his sensei being aware of the invulnerability inherent to his body. Yet this time he had the means of revenge.

The Result...

Three young girls were wet and crying...

"This most stupid customer ever!" The Jhusenkyou guide had some minutes later been able to explain the nature of the curse and had so uncursed himself and his customers. "200.000 yuan not enough for this..." The guide kept on crying.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Ryouga your next challenge is to defeat all the warriors of the Joketzusoku barehanded." Seeing Ryouga completely ignoring him he continued. Still sagely of course... "As a girl..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PREPARE TO DIE MOTHERF...R!"

At the Joketsuzoku tribe two hours later. The guide had been given an additional 200.000 yuan for directions and were tagging along. Therefore three girls were looking glumly at the entrance to the tribal village of the Joketzusoku amazons.

Darian stepped up to the guards. "Honored amazons we seek to trade. We offer items from the land of the rising Sun."

The fact that she had spoken in a perfect Nichieju dialect stunned the two guards for a moment. Unable to speak they merely motioned the sorry trio inside the walls. Calling for the elders they were given a stand for displaying their merchandize. With this the guards left.

Inside the walls the village looked like a modern city complex. Several levels of architecture could be seen going underground. Houses were made from wood and granite looking stone all perfectly masoned together. Roads with perfect symmetry and obvious maintenance. 'A smarter version of mini crystal tokyo...' Gaping at the spectacle Darian oohed for a few minutes.

Ryouga wasn't as blinded by the obvious splendour and kept on sulking dejectedly. He hated fighting girls. If you broke their limbs they would send their every relative out for your blood. This denely populated area seemed to be full of relatives. Some things he had grown to like about his girl body. It hid his strength without significantly bottlenecking him in either toughness and speed. His Ki was different yet equally accesible. He was shielding it at the moment though. Something necessary for entering underground fighting. 'I hope the girls will cry less and take my words for truth. The pain is unnecessary...' Ryouga wallowed in his self depreciating moodiness...

The guide felt like crying. Reduced to this. A mere girl. He had grown tired of fondling himself after thirty minutes and had come to fear the curse. Unlike most cursed victims he knew the full implications of the curse. It was a pure state when cursed. Even the brain changed. It didn't frighten him it just made him cry in disgust and self pity. The customers didn't care about it and for some reason that made him cry harder.

(AN: Ha my nonsense fic is going somewhere!)

Chapter 2.5

Darian was thanking the goods for the insane strength of his pupil. "Ryouga this is the one time I truly admire your physical strength!" Crying solemn tears Darian looked positively sagacious and struck fear of upcoming training expeditions to come in the heart of our young Hibiki.

The fact that she looked stunningly cute as it was would have made him go berserk. Something was very well aware of and pointedly ignored…

Ryouga was however not really paying attention to his sensei's sudden exclamation. He was thinking of how to set up a challenge tournament to fulfill his task of beating every female warrior of the tribe they were in. "Sensei! I need your flawless language skills to set up the tournament!"

Darian wouldn't have cared at all if it weren't for his ultimate opportunity of getting rid of Ryouga permanently. It had been his idea after all. 'That idiot knows nothing of Amazonian marriage laws.' The insane smirk looked out of place with crocodile tears aplenty streaming from his eyes. Of course Ryouga eing properly conditioned wouldn't have been able to tell the meaning behind any facial expression at all on his sensei. 'Ha! That idiot is getting what he deserves!' Internally praising himself Darian went to work using his flawless grasp of chinese…

"This promising martial artist by the name of Ryouga Hibiki of Juuban Tokyo in Japan The land of the Rising Sun herby challenges all Joketsuzoku for their right to be warriors. The first to beat her will earn her undying allegiance and the first to fail shall be the first to be collared to her Pleasure House in Hongkong!" Darian had used his limited mastery in ki to bolster his voice throughout the village. He had originally tried to emulate the Demon head technique employed by Soun Tendo…

Ryouga bit down on the granite piece of rock he was chewing on. He had been scanning the village for significant power sources in terms of ki. The ground and the air had been polarized…

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

56 female Amazons were taken unaware by the blast directed to take out one single attacking warrior. Ryouga gulped uneasily looking back to his trainer's unaffected position on the only remaining roof. 'Damn I don't have working limiters set in for this body.' Gritting her teeth Ryouga focused on his task once more. 'None of them seemed significantly strong anyway…'

The appearance of three gnarled old monkeys or otherwise known as ghouls or as they preferred to be called matriarch elders, set the cowardly heart of one Darian Suleimanoglu permanent stasis. That didn't stop him from fleeing though…

Ryouga scanned the three newcomers. 'Zero ki… How pleasant!' Probing deeper with his expanded senses he could see the solidity of their Shielding spheres. 'SHIIIIIIIIIT!'

From somewhere in his psyche Ryouga knew of only one technique of use for such a dire situation… (If couldn't guess that he's going to flee heroically then…

HAHAHAHA the authour is screwing with your minds!)

Ryouga was running after his errant sensei. He being the insanely conditioned martial artist he was managed to get him after running intercontinentally across seven different continents in a row and Antarctica thrice… "SENSEI WE MUST FLEE FOR JAPAN!"

Darian thought he had finally gotten rid of his charge. 'Damn you INSANE PIGLETS OF THE WORLD!' Muttering to himself he failed to notice being stuffed into Ryougas backpack. In fact he kept on fondling himself in an effort to comfort himself in a moment of crisis…

On the top of Mount Fuji…

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

"Huh?" Ryouga had no idea of what could have given off such a sound. The only thing he could figure out about it was the fact that it sounded suspiciously like his sensei's female side. 'Maybe I should check her up?' Internally debating the to do or not to do issue she chose to do!

BLOOD EXPLODES FROME THE TOP OF MOUNT FUJI !

THE GOVERNMENT IS SAID TO HAVE TAKEN IMMEDIATE ACTION AGAINST THE APPARENT COMING OF GEHENNA BY SETTING UP CHURCHES AROUND THE BASE OF THE MOUNTAIN.

SEVERAL EXCORCIST HAVE ACTIVELY PURUED THE MATTER OF PRESENCE OF SUCCUBI!

Darian wasn't happy at all… He was furious! Sure getting hot water had been enough to get out of the situation without further snafu. But the thing bothering him the most was that he probably wasn't ever going to be able to pervert the mind of one Ryouga Hibiki into that of a female! "DAMN YOU RYOUGA FOR RUINING MY FUN!"

TWOCK

Ryouga had soon found out that his sensei's invulnerability didn't apply to his cursed side… 'I'll let him lie in his own fluids for a while. Better change back to male though.'

Ryouga had excorcists to worry about!

(AN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yes the authour is certifiably insane in 39 dimensions excluding his own... HAHA!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the 11th birthday for Ryouga Hibiki. It would have been a day for rejoicing if it weren't for that stupid sensei of his. Ryouga kept thinking back to those days when he had been unable to fight back always trusting sensei to be right. 'Why did I never doubt his words?' Questions like these had plagued him since that faithful moment in the Amazon village. Yet he had always failed to kill him off. 'He's the only companion I'll ever have…' Ryouga never dared to utter the thoughts reverberating inside his skull. That promise he made so many years ago still burning in his mind. 'I sacrifice myself to never be a free man to become a warrior for what I pledge…' At the time he had not seen any significance in the words no real meaning. They had just sounded nice. Honourable, they had sounded honourable!

Darian was knocked out for most of the time. Ryouga had never liked the way his sensei kept on prattling about and selling him off at any given opportunity. This was the only thing he had managed to do though. He couldn't hurt him or her further somehow.

The desert sun was burning at his exposed forehead. He had sold the bandanna to a merchant in that strange bazaar. 'Got a nice penny for it though…' Smiling at the memory Ryouga trudged on.

Environments swirling around him he noticed incongruence in the air around him. He had never gotten a good explanation for the phenomenon. The swirling colours had entranced him the first time he had managed to spot them. 'Something to thank sensei for. If it weren't for you I'd never have gotten good enough to see…'

No motion was needed to spot and remain in the vortex. It wasn't enough to be sensitive to the magic of the curse. Ryouga knew that the limited time he had to fool the curse was precious. A result of training… 'Will I ever beat you?' The mood shift had been enough… The desert was no more!

In the Chinese rain forest 56 amazons were running around screaming their heads off. Xian Pu was calm though she had noticed the elder's hadn't taken part in the chase for the Japanese marauder. 'What is it the elder's know?' If Xian Pu was to become matriarch herself one day she needed to think! 'There were three girls…' "Aiyah!"

Khu Lon had suspected something to be wrong with the sudden visitors yet this was more than expected. "So Mr Guide what can you tell us?" Smiling malevolently was something she could do. Which she did…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The Guide had tried to run away in the pandemonium yet somehow they had found him just two miles from the Springs… She been knocked out and awakened later wet and warm and male…

In the Australian Outback Ryouga Hibiki sneezed violently and repeatedly…

Darian no longer hit the boy. The prospect of being pummelled in girl form had relieved of those impulses. He had explained the remaining techniques available in his memory and had nothing left to teach the boy. Being female and physically twenty for the majority of a year under the leash of Hibiki the scaring kid had made her appreciate the little things in life once more. "Ryouga could you pass me the bread, please." Kaoru Hibiki that was her punishment… She was the cook and mother for the Hibiki boy!

Ryouga had never had much in the way of school or any kind of education and he knew even less of the purpose of females. So Sensei had become a sensei once more. Therefore when he had reached the Kurusei School for boys he had become a student. He had gained a mother.

He had noticed some things coming to the fore with Sensei when female. She behaved differently. Less scorn and sarcasm, some times even warmth. It was something Ryouga had never really experienced. He would do anything for her…

(AN: I truly am at a loss here… If this line has any real meaning for you then if you are of honest heart, help me out here, please!)

Lunch break for the Kurusei scholars…

Ryouga always knew where the bread would go. And therefore he always caught it…

"HAHA!"

Blink-blink! "Release my bread."

The immediate quiet should have alerted the interloper to the danger. "Hey, don't be like that. You're pretty good!" The smile was innocent. Moreso than normal.

"I grabbed the bread first. Its mine by the rules." Ryouga couldn't help but smile back at the youth. "What's your name?"

"If you split the bread with me I'll tell ya, okay." Smiling even more…

Ryouga let go of the bread… "I'm Ryouga." Ryouga heard the crowd get back to normal once more.

"I'm Ranma! Thanks for the bread friend. I haven't eaten for twelve hours already. You saved me there!" Ranma didn't notice the glazed look coming over Hibiki's face at the mention of his name. Or he would have probably run away…

At the abandoned parking lot

Ranma had chosen to appear earlier than agreed to. Ryouga had impressed the youth. Ranma would have been happier if Ryouga wouldn't hold back so much though it always seemed as if he was disappointed though for some reason or another. 'Will I find out today? I hope so...'

On a nearby roof. Ryouga is watching the Saotome youth. 'How could one such as he possibly be my nemesis!' Ryouga had long since learned the value of patience though. 'I will not surrender to my insecurities. Ranma or not this kid deserves better.' Ryouga never talked much so when he leaped off the roof he had been camping on he kept silent. Scanning the immediate surroundings he temporarily shook himself free of the curse.

Ranma leaped in the direction of his arriving friend. "Ryouga you made it!" Still not scarred to the point of no return he smiled. 'Maybe he'll show me something!' Ryouga would do that sometimes, leave a clue in the direction of uninhibited potential. Ranma only smiled in anticipation though.

Ryouga flicked out the umbrella with his pinky finger twirling it absentmindedly. "I hope this will be educative for both of us." With a casual flick of the hand the umbrella took off into the horizon! With that taken care off he bowed deeply. "Any fight not to the death is to me honourable." Taking a universal stance not really belonging to any martial art in particular he awaited the response...

Ranma would take those words to his heart. He would not know why. "I will honour you equally, friend." Ranma blurred...

4 hours later (AN: yes I do know that the amazing fighting scenes strike down the hearts off all you pacifists out there...)

"Thank you se...sense...sensei!" Ranma fell over.

Ryouga had never ever experienced such a discipline in a fighter. 'Only a warriors heart!' Safe to say Ranma had impressed Ryouga on all counts but the one his sensei had drilled into him. "You have taught me a lot today Ranma. I amproud to be your friend."Ryouga had honour it was the last thing he had remainingfrom what had been once Ryouga Hibiki son of Kaoru and Ichiro.'I cannot be your sensei though...'

Genma had stepped in looking for hisson. What he had seen had been something he had not expected. The so called friend of his was fighting him. In an all out fight. Or so it had looked to be. The margins of the fight were measurable only to the mind. He had remained silent watching how his son somehow using that talent of his unconsciously drew out his meager ki reserves. Normally the fight should have been over at that point. But the drawing of ki had not encountered an abrupt end... Genma had only seen such mastery once before.

In the beginning when he had trained under the master he had helped them to organize their ki-lines by supplementing their ki with his own putting a small measure off control into the actions off the student. It had been painful then. Yet the results permanent. That was how he had wrung out the gross load of imperfections inherent in his students. It was a one time affair though. The pain was forever etched into his mind.

Genma could only gasp as his heir and only son was subjected to the same treatment yet somehow only smiling wider. And moving faster. And hitting harder. 'Maybe...' Genma's hesitation left the fighters alone...

Ryouga had wasted a lot of ki. He was only wasting ki though so his physical self looked to be practically untouched. He had to smile at the friend he now had. Ranma had been subjected to the inner workings of three different amazon techniques. 'He will find these techniques extremely easy to learn intuitively if chooses to do so.' With this he bowed to Genma ho had come to cradle his son up. "He is only exhausted. Good bye."

Genma had only nodded at the spectacle not really knowing what to do. However he chose to carry Ranma off to the hospital before going on their training trip...

Ryouga had later in the day been found by his sensei/mother after a convenient splash. "So Ryouga how did your little meeting conclude." Darian/Kaoru was not particularly emotional any more. She had not raised any defense when confronted with the ranma the beast issue at all. She had merely shrugged.

Ryouga was not happy about how things had gone about on the non ranma front. Kaoru/Darian had shown wy to many female traits in her disposition and had constantly shrugging off any accusations off unjust behaviour. Ryouga had been unable to yell back properly. If he had known it was all due to the conditioning he had been submitted to he would most likely have become depressed beyond lethal borders. As it was he munched away on an icecream come looking miffed. "Its all your fault!"

Kaoru/Darian just smiled. She had found being a woman not that hard. Being a medschool dropout she had the necessary knowledge to integrate it into her martial arts routine seemlessly. 'I even got the behavioural patterns down!' The motherly smile smothered any violent resistance threatening to blossom in the young Hibiki. "Don't be such a baby Ryouga dear. I'll buy you another snow cone, okay." The sentence had its desired effect.

Ryouga felt comfortable around Kaoru/Darian in a way he had never felt around plain Sensei. To comfortable to press the injust ideas of the formerly fully male sensei presently female, he settled for another ice cream cone. "YAY!" Chibi expressions galore...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ryouga was tired moreso than usual the day in school had been stupid yet necessary. Even after having endured that interesting spar if you could call it that he hadn't brought himself to recuperate. 'Sometimes being drained is feeling good…' Ryouga had only ice cream on his mind as he drifted to sleep on the bare ground.

Darian wasn't feeling as relaxed as Hibiki at the moment having recently returned to being a male citizen. He was drying himself of against the campfire. 'For getting away his curse sure is useful.' Darian went about drawing excess ki from the lost boy once more.

"Aaaah, aint the same as the method Happosai preaches but I will for the duration refrain from using my cursed form as such." Ryouga's slight form was his only audience. This was always the case when Darian accessed his sane speech patterns. 'They are only for those worthy…' Being an individual of internal anguish he had never dared to speak out. 'You are lonely for a reason Ryouga. Saffron was made for you.'

Ranma was trudging along the shoreline he couldn't figure out what his dad had in plan for him. 'I bet its something cool this time. Dad's always so good at knowing what's right!'

If Genma had seen the impossibly cheerful smile on his sons fae he would have throttled him on the spot. 'For the promise of FOOOOOOD!' Yes that is true Genma would pledge himself to the cause of food if given the chance. He never managed to refrain from getting kicked out though because of his gluttoneos ways however…

The sun licked the horizon they were running in the direction of the sea…

In the years of training Ryouga had learned to trust his sensei. The outcome of almost every training 'escapade' they went on would in the end always lead to better skills and further control. With the meeting of Ranma one of the major untruths had begun nagging at the unbreakable trust between the two. 'He always said that so much of my training was to prepare myself for the unavoidable clash between myself and the Saotome boy. Why was it not so?' Thoughts like these had come up on several occasions however.

When his sensei was still mostly insane the only reliable thing was that Ryouga would feel pain until he got better. Ryouga could agree with that after having come to the true understanding of the why…

Darian had come to understand more about his female side. Severals facets of the constant training had never before been thought of as bonding. This aspect had always been full of incessant gloating and plotting. He had never strayed from the goal of fashioning an indomitable core of martial arts ability into the boy. As a female he had come to see the dependancy both ways. He invested more than just time in to the Hibiki boy. A part of his life would be forever intwined with the spirit of the boy. 'I appreciate your presence more than you know Ryouga. I wish I could tell you…' Emotions never did Darian any good. Not in this life either.

Ryouga passes school with the lowest passing grade ever given in the history of the school. On his report card for the graduation he has failed half of the subjects yet still given exemption. (AN : hahaha don't know what school is like in Japan!) Amongst the graduates he is the one last to pass the most likely to sleep and the one least likely to speak up. He is only admired for one trait… That in fact beats up bullies.

Ryouga sighs at the crowd. They are all waiting for him to speak up. 'Has it never stopped occuring to them that I have no wish to talk to them. Ranma was the only one in any position to speak to me…' Holding in his emotions is strained whilst keeping in the cold ki produced. If the students had been ki sensitive they would probably reacted to the supercooled rim of ki splurting from Ryouga's mouth. 'Alone again. AGAIN!' Gasphing for air two thin rims of blood vaporizes in the air. "MOTHER!"

Darian is female for the occasion and talking to one of Ryouga's teachers. "Excuse me but I must check on my son." Looking about she darts strait for the one source of vocal abuse she will never fail to find.

A crowd of boys the same age as Ryouga stands in a circle around Ryouga. Ryouga being slightle shorter than average is hidden from view. "Move away!" Kaoru pushes her way through the throng of graduates.

Ryouga is covered in a reddish tinged veil of steaming blood. The effect it had on the students was nothing other than morbid curiosity. No adults are taking part of the spectacle. Kaoru's march stopped at the sight. "No." It was the only word that escaped her mouth. Ryouga had gotten her to visit a lady's salon for the occasion. The exemption had solved all his eduacation problems.

Ryouga smiled at his now mother. The pain gone in a flash. "I am happy for you mother." He smiled weakly while lifting his arms up. The offer plain on his face. 'I love you mother.'

Darian had for all the time spent as the simulacrum mother exploited the female side for mingling out the last part of the equation. 'You can only offer your life for those you truly love. The lie is replaced by truth once more.' Kaoru knew that she would kill Ryouga's soul in that moment if the return embrace was false. Therein lew the sacrifice. 'For you alone I sway.'

The boys witnessing the embrace would ask their mothers the same question: Does it hurt to hug me?

(AN: This chapter and actually most of the chapters before follow no essential outline and are therefore shifty at best. If you can find a plotline or any kind of coherent mode of… whatever, then please tell me before it is to late.)

Chapter 4.5

The eternal duo if you could call it such had once more traversed the chinese border. Therefore visibly female. Some differences could be spotted though. Ryouga was now close to the length of the other female. His female form sporting telltale signs of maturation with two valleys of nurture clinging to the wet fabric forever employed by the Hibiki's. The other female sporting hair of the same colour had a considerable tan glistening from the exposed portion of what mustn't be touched. (The author runs off to wash his hands and burn his fingers in purification!)

Reality shifts

Ryouga unhinges the umbrella from the pack without seemongly reaching for it. Colorless ki is the topic of the day. 'Remember the truth Ryouga your cursed form holds the other half of you. Draw from the other half! How could she know so much?' Ryouga grumbled silently while drawing out the tent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It is a clear sky with impossible rain. The streets of Tokyo dimmed in the density of the downpour. Most sounds are dampened leaving the background hum of traffic breathing its depressing form of vitality in to those present.

Splatters of uneven duration can be heard. two beings are running about. The glistening sun blurs their outlines as they battle it out. One male and one significantly shorter female. Both are of seemingly similar age and clothing.

Completely unhindered by the air the two figures disengage falling in opposite directions. "Oyaji this isn't the time for fiancee's!" Ranma wheezes from the effort. A thin stream of blod prickles out from his left chin the pressure to high.

"YOU MUST!" The smaller girl in much better condition screams. She falls into a stance once more. "You have no say Ranma. I am your FATHER!"

The aura previously just hinted at blossoms fully. Evaporating the glistening layer of water in a local depressurization. Breathing slowing to a halt Genma looked up. Two seemingly dead eyes coal black stare into the void seemingly between the two fighters.

The remaining crowd finally gathered what was left of their saneness and scattered. Hikaru Gosunkugi didn't. Treated to a sight impossible to deny for a male he manages to not pass out from bloodloss.

Genma's clothing straining over her bodice glistening with gaseous water is close to transparent. Breathing would have ripped the last stitches of cloth off cleanly. Genma's stance is neutral. "You can't beat me boy..."

Ranma knows the truth. Feeling the negative stab he gather's his confidence in an inverted stream. "This will decide things I suppose." He can but smile. 'You never knew why I ever ran off...' Ranma flare's his aura. A soft white sheen. "Give me your WORST!"

Somewhere else and sometime later...

Soun Tendo is fully occupied he has in hands a card stating the most beautiful fact.

RANMA IS COMING

He didn't have the easiest time convincing his daughter's of it though...

Still smiling and sometime later Soun whips head around to the sound of a knocking...

Kasumi Tendo the oldest daughter of the Tendo house hold opened the door. "Hello, welcome to the Tendo Family dojo. What can I do for you?"

For Kasumi to not react adversely to the sight of an adolescent undecently attractive girl carrying a similarly aged boy over her shoulder's wasn't that much of a choire. She even managed to invite them in with out falling out of her hostess routine once.

Ushering the sudden guest's into the living room she took care of their outdoor garments in the same movement. She refrained from moving the two backpacks left out in the rain. The cracked boards indicated a bit to heavy a weight...

Apparently the girl's name was Genma Saotome and her package was her son Ranma. 'I don't know if I should tell father that his training buddy is too young too have been alive back then... Oh well. Lets find out!' "Father we have guests!" Kasumi scurried off to get her guest's some hot water...

Soun didn't know what to say to the presence of the teenager claiming to be his old training buddy Genma. 'If it weren't for her mentioning Ranma and Jhusenkyou I would've let Nabiki call the police...'

Kasumi with some hot water...

SPLASH!

The now male Genma Saotome is treated to the sight of three Tendo's fainting in unison. In the sudden relative quiet bricks being smashed can be heard in the background...

A roused Soun some ten seconds later...

"GENMA! May the gods be praised!" The cheerfulness wakes the remaining two Tendo's up...

"Father I think I am getting sick did I just see that cute girl turn into an ugly male?" Nabiki does know how to answer politely but chose not to.:)

"Be respectful to your elders Nabiki this is my best friend Genma and the boy on the couch is the boy you are supposed to marry!" Being the Idiot he was he completely misstook the depressed hunching as a sign of excitement and shyness.

"THE SCHOOLS WILL BE UNITED!"

Some five minutes later...

Soun properly subdued and information dealt out. Nabiki the host commentator. "So Ranma you are supposed to marry one of us and your father turns into a stunningly attractive girl at the splash of cold water."

Ranma nonplussed about the situation nods dumbly. 'Damn it I lost!' Not really paying attention still playing out the scene of his terminal defeat...

Nabiki however is in full surveillance. 'Hmm... got the looks. Lacks the brains. And a cursed father. No money... Big MINUS! Kasumi'll have to take this one...' Nodding to herself quietly she registers Kasumi bandaging Ranma up. 'Not reacting to Kasumi? Better than Tofu.' Nabiki not really pleased with her conclusion walks off towards the dojo... 'Akane... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Kasumi humming internally tries her best to gather what was relevant. 'This is Ranma Saotome, son of one Genma Saotome oldtime training buddy of father's. One of us are to be betrothed to him...' Gently wrapping the bandage wrapping around Ranma's forehead she unaware of the proximity palms his chin jutting it in her direction. 'Betrothed?' Kasumi has a tiny smile on her face as she applies the disinfectant evenly over a bruise on Ranma's left cheek. Applying a bandaid to a minor lesion on the tip of his nose Kasumi feels the even breathing closeup. 'Ss...sta..stable breathing!' Fumbling a bit she plunges ontp of her guest.

No one notices the blushing Kasumi running of to the bathroom...

Chapter 5.5 

Smoke wafted through charred landscape. An entire mountain had been annihilated. The base of the mountain some three kilometers across covered in a thick layer of fine carbon dust around its periphery. The epi center of that magnificent blast that had care of what once was the home of the people of Saffron Lord of the Pheonix no longer. A wailing sound could be heard through the smoky surroundings...

Ryouga had been ready for this moment his sensei had said so herself. She had said that this was the one moment towards which her presence lead towards an end not so pathetic or even wortwhile. It had not mattered to Ryouga at the time what the words were, she had in fact failed to understand their meaning at the time...

"Mother..." It took Ryouga the last remaining breath to utter that single lone word. 'Don't leave me!' With a shudder the mist fell down.

Cologne was the first to reach the spot. With eyes open not to the world of the living she took in the scene. She could not sense any death's but one. Telltale sign's of fleeing pheonix people showed fear lingering. 'Saffron didn't leave...'

Gently she traversed the coal bed of the once majestic single mountain of the Pheonix people. She had to hover over the finely ground dust while crossing the distance. It was all she could do as to keep her mind of what it had represented.

Xian Pu had never seen elder Cologne move that fast before. She had been awed once more by what represented the major backbone of their tribal community. Following the elders traces she some time later stumbled onto the clearing. It was deathly silent. An oasis of coal stretched ahead some kilometers to the south. The Red and white robe of elder Cologne could be seen floating over the mirrory darkness in the direction of the epi center.

"What is she doing?" Mu Tsu exclaimed from behind.

"MOUSSE!" Xian Pu screamed.

POW

"Ouch..." Mu Tsu wasn't knocked out yet he knew better than to agitate Xian Pu when she was like this. 'Still what is elder Cologne doing...' Rubbing his head he smiled at Xian Pu not knowing what else to do.

"Xian Pu flustered over being snuck up upon didn't react to the fact that Mu Tsu had been able to spot Cologne or that he must have managed to follow the elder at a faster pace than she had. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed Cologne when I sensed that ki buildup..." The magnitude of the event had had repercussions he was unwilling to share with the village champion to be... 'I'll never let you be part of something this dangerous Xian Pu.'

Xian Pu not being her normal self stared at the suddenly rigid Mu Tsu. "You alright?" Twirling her fingers absentmindedly she noticed for the first time the true maleness of her in practical terms often best friend. The smile was honest and waiting...

"Xian Pu I'll stop hounding you!"

(AN: No I don't like either Mousse or Shampoo yet I still wrote this little excerpt. Which means this isn't going to happen often...:))

Cologne was treated to an impossible sight. A slight female child was sobbing hunched over an object that defied reality. To the normal eye it looked like a solid marble made out of gleaming black coal. To Cologne the inversed breaking points told a different story... 'SAFFRON!'

Cologne no longer needing to hover above coal dust moved in close to the blackish reddish mass of a boy still breathing. She could sense a lifeforce close in quantity to that of her own pulsating in the apparently half dead boy. The rigidness of the ki lines was what shocked her the most. They were all kept in place without emotive triggers... 'A true ki adept!'

At times even matriarch's need to rest...

Ryouga had felt the probing aura emanating from the matriarch yet he had been to worn out to properly shield his hollowed reserves. Barely conscious he had given the final sealing deal to Saffron. Immortality in a shell. It had taken the entire mountain to properly quench the fiery life force of the demi god. 'May you never leave this prison.' It had been a sentence he had spoken into the ears of Saffron before squashing his no longer regenerating form into the carbon box. He hadn't wanted to do this yet It was the only closure appropriate. "A life for a life."

Cologne heard the simple sentence uttered in japanese... 'I have been to late once more.' She stood by the gently sobbing youth once more...

She stood by the scene for some minutes not really knowing what to do. The partially burnt off locks of hair stood up on their own in the remaining static. 'A male some fourteen years old if not less. The demise of Saffron in the hands of a child.' Kneeling down from her staff she gazed onto the grief struck child. "How are you young one?"

Ryouga choosing to listen to the old yet unmisstakably clear voice shrugs unable to decipher the chinese words. Blinking out the last tears he opens his eyes to see the last remaining tricentenarians of the Amazons. "I am Japanese. Who are you?"

Easily switching over the Japanese Cologne offers her tribes assistance after having gotten name and occupation from the shell struck youth. Ryouga on her back they take off towards the village…

(AN: yes the chronological train of events has been bypassed and heavily so. Not completely on purpose however… Consider the events surrounding Ryouga to be somewhat preceeding to those of Ranma arriving in Nerima!)

Kasumi isn't having the best of times. One of her most basic credos have already been compromised. The eradication of wanton thought. 'OHOHOHOHOH My…' The mirror being its usual reflective self she can but gaze at her reflected self… Her eyes more expressive than they'd been for years. And her expression more pleading than ever. This was not an easy recognition for Kasumi. Lightly splashing the cold water from the tap at her reddened cheeks she tried once more to smile. The result. Was something else…

Akane has never been the most tactful of individuals yet even she is allowed moments of clarity. This is the first time she has ever seen her sister smile like that. Ever! 'I'll wash up later.' Internally agreeing with herself she gently closes the door to the bathroom. 'Who could it be?' Heading to her room to arrange her change of clothing instead of taking to the furo she silently contemplates. 'I know its not dr. Tofu…' A smile less strained and not so often seen nowadays lingers on her face. Still smiling and dressed in her gi she falls asleep in her bed thinking of things that make young girls forget how young they are…

Ryouga can't say that he isn't impressed by the speed with which Cologne carries him the distance to the village. Standing still at the spot on which he was left he peers around. Cologne had to leave to arrange some things for him. Two rather tall girls had shown up from the huts nearby and stood by him not making a sound besides gesturing with their weapons in a mildly suggestive manner. Ryouga knew violence and responded by sitting down with his arms splayed on to the ground peacefully. The two had relaxed at the gesture and its slow execution. Silence had been accepted all around at that…

Cologne had several things on her mind. The elders had already convened in the council before her return and she had been forced to answer their questions unprepared.

"What has happened with the Phoenix people? They've been spotted leaving the mainland!" Phianta the youngest elder on the healing board splurted out unwary of protocol.

"Shhh. Still to young to rein in that imtpatient streak I see. Answers you all deserve to hear but. Do remember that I am the one to tell you the story." Cologne refrained from smiling seeing Phianta squirm in her seat was enough to appease her sudden anger.

"Yes Cologne you deserve to have your voice heard before going further. As the lone representative of the Amazon war council I am quite interested in what you'll say." The only surviving member in the council of elders older than Cologne, Raila rarely spoke up anymore. This gave Cologne the first spoken word coming from her mouth in more than fifty years.

"I'll be honored too honored elder." Cologne knew when to suck up…

Ryouga lacking the verbal knowledge to properly communicate in chinese with his temporary guards started drawing his words onto the ground. Chinese employing a kanji mostly identical to that of the Japanese this proved to be a most feasible means of communication.

My name is Ryouga Hibiki. I hail from Japan.

We are Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung! From Joketsuzoku! We are warrior amazons.

I am a martial artist. I am employed by circumstance alone. Do you understand?

Yes the old master of Hidden Weapons refers to himself in a similar manner yet he chose to leave the village in recognition of his credo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once more the hostess and completely in tune with her nature as such Kasumi had let one little thing slide. Peachy. That was you could say of her cheeks. Blossoming even. Serving the dishes for the guests she even tried to linger her gaze onto the Saotome youth that somehow had caught her fancy. Or to be honest about things she had been burning for a moment not much unlike this one for more than half a decade. Ever since Tofu had become all paranoid...

Shaking off bad memories she found it easy to smile at her most wanted guest however... "Here you go Ranma-kun. Would you like some more sugar with that?" Arching her back smoothly and in alternating directions she drew all other communiations to a halt with her display.

Ranma barely responded to the shifting movements of flesh to ripe for it not to be a crime to dig into. Infact he was still recounting the more boring moments of his fight with female 'dad'.

The only observation he had made was when his father had demonstrated the curse on herself if only to once more remain female. He had chosen not to think to much on that topic. His father having a better female figure than himself was still doing weird stuff to his mind. 'Mustn't go there!'

Kasumi could but sigh at the warding signs being flashed by the once more jittery Ranma. Sighing desperatedly she prays not to fall into the meekness of before. Steeling herself for a longer campaign...

Nabiki knew that things were as good as set in stone after having seen the small displays taking place at the dinner table. She had already fleshed quite a few valuable scenarios. Genma had somehow showed more promise than Ranma's female half. She wasn't ready to divulge into that fact at the present however. 'Must get stronger! Must get stronger!'

Chanting internally she left for her communicationscentral upstairs...

Akane had been unable to communicate with the previosly redheaded Ranma and had been trounced even more embarrasingly so by the vile creature Genma Saotome. 'Honourable training friend... BAH!' She had wanted to throw up at the spot.

However the continuing tauntings on even the less martial arts related and downright female degrading had done only oh sso little to stoke the fire fueling the young martial artist.

When Genma had chosen to go one comparing her female style and breadwinner attributes some coals had been added to her secret murderous rage burning hotter than ever aswell...

"I'll get you to take that back some day Genma Saotome!" Vowing to no one but herself she stood up glancing around. "Kasumi! Nabiki? Where are you?"

Blinking at her apparent solitude she couldn't do anything but acknowledge being outside the center of attention...

RyougaHibiki had found being at the center of attention by two quite intelligent and attractive young female amazons to be more than enough to warrant flipping the genders. After dousing himself she had quickly erased the borders remaining between the three and was now approaching a lasting friendship.

Some time into their quite livley conversation they had switched into quite passable Japanese. He had also found out about the supposed psychopath warrior in training called Xian Pu or as they preferred to pronounce it Shampoo... They had soon giving hime the most important need to know information survival package needed. The Marriage and Death kisses and some other not so important general information.

It had only costed him some displays of his effortless 'conjuring abilities' when it came to Ki and his cursory attempt at molding what he from somewhere would label as Chakra.

Effortlessly switching sexes without the aid of tempered water had put him in movie star territory. Soon there kids around awaiting yet another display from the beautiful Amazon friend from the land of the rising sun...

Cologne had spotted the ruckus and had managed not to fall off her pogostick after witnessing true magic as she had come to term it any way. Quietly looking about with her owlishly huge eyes she did what she could to look unimpressed by it all...

"Ryouga of the Hibikis the Coucli wishes to speak with you."

Cursing at Phianta for once actually acting quicker than herself Ko Lon pogoed off...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Parrying the blow coming from his father Ranma nods in the direction of Kasumi. "That'd be nice thank you." For the first time taking in the visage of the elder Tendo girl he smiles...

"Why are you blushing miss...?" If Ranma had been gifted with anything more than the intelligence given to him under the trips in search of fulfilling the godly potential that he carried in him he would have done some more reacting than that...

Kasumi had never been one for brave adventures or the like. But she'd never backed down when needed. Looking for the first time into the oh so attentive eyes of the Saotome promised one she cut yet another one of her ties to her past. 'I thought that my future was written in stone...' Lowering the tray to the table she does something that she had read about in one of those 'exploratory novels' that she'd like to read in her spare time.

Ranma's eyes would have popped out of his sockets if it weren't for the fact that he'd been privvy to events like the one taking place in front of his eyes back in the Chinese main land while traveling about. He was taking in the fullness of the oasis of heaven he was in front of.

Kasumi had chosen the kimono for this type of occasion specifically. Its backpart was cut in a way that didn't allow one to arch foreward without having your chest heave outwards indecently. Not wearing a brah the display was more suited for the kind of events that take place at a brothel rather than at an omiai the most formal of formal events. Being somewhat more broadshouldered than her siblings she was also more suitably adjusted in the chest department.

Ranma was treated to a display of a pair of 'lovelies' being pushed in his general direction...

Break for the other tendo...

Akane was not ready for the kind of reactions that the presence of the Saotome duo was gathering in the tendo household. She was in fact quietly going gaga over the events taking place. Or she would have if it weren't for her finally gathering her wits about and quashing the murderous thoughts simmering in her darkest of depths.. 'GRAAAAH. No I WON'T!' Feeling much better she started writing down the snippets of gossip that she'd decided to share in an effort to quell her murderous rage...

Dear Diary.

Today I suffered from what precedes a massive scenario of events only pertaining to those privvy of being serial killers and the like. But once more I prevailed by being the most perfect of the martial artists in the district!

Besides that silver haired vixen that somehow beat me earlier today in the dojo. I'll show her someday! Anyway she said that she'd teach me if I was willing to marry her son. After I refused she said that she'd still teach me if any one of my sisters would agree to marry him. I left after that little event.

Maybe Kasumi will let go of Tofu! Oh no! I must go to sleep no Mr diary. Naughty taughts must be kept under wraps!

GOOD NIGHT!

Break for the other tendo...

Nabiki Tendo was one of the most ambitious young business minded teens in Tokyo by means both legal and illegal... This made the event taking place in her home all the more promising to her. She was busily keeping a conversation with the first and most important of her customers over a phoneline that was dedicated and safe from either bills or unnecessary attention. The latter through the usage of a most complex code language that she had developed under the threat of cutting of the funding of the local chemistry club at school.

Her most proficient contact in the underworld was the most popular of the young novo rich ones trading the goods for the equally unsated of the young gods of the Tokyo richlings...

Talking to the former concubine of the emperor made brothel mother she was in fact spreading the news of an up and coming female goddess of the flesh. The way in which she was marketing the body of the 'young' Genma Saotome she wasn't being modest at all... She had already set up a trap with cold water and rigged the water heater as not to allow gender change.

This was an effort put up after having had some further information dragged out of her contacts most reliable sources. The viewing of the fight afterwards warranted some manipulating off the Kuno's set up for later aswell...

Break two years back in time...

Ryouga had had plenty of time to come to terms with the events that had lead up to him becoming one of the amazons. It had been a flaw in their laws that had been made to ensure the male amazons of worth to be entered into the ranks of the privileged females of the village and for their full status to be accepted.

Males were allowed to dip into the spring of drowned girl to take upon the persona of a girl. Chiisuiton was then applied to seal the fate of that former male. However as the stores of that particular water had dried out in the course of some wars... The rules had been altered to make place for the water aquatransexuals to persist if it could be proven that they'd earned their new status. For Ryouga that test had been way to easy. And he had also known how to win it in a manner as not to become acknowledged by the parallelly existing outsider rules. After gaining the sisterhood approval of one of the sisters he had flared his ki to the full extent as he had been granted in 11 years of gruelling slavery.

He had ended the cause behind his constant companions training. He had managed to alter himself enough to take care off the monster off the mountain. That monster off the mountain had left him alone and feeling emptier than ever though. A year with the amazons not asking for anything besides his assistance for letting him stay in their vicinity had made him an accepted member of the tribe. For the first time he was doing something that had one direction only. His own.

The glowing halo of Ryouga Hibiki cast an eiry glow over the village as all were bathed in the full power off the Hibiki mastery. It was a invisible glow that gave a reflection off its magnitude only in those around himself. In a span off a couple off minutes the entire tribe had settled to bask in the aura given off by him. Seeing the content and fearless faces taking in the warmth Ryouga let loose the last barrier...

In a week following his awakening...

Ryouga had been given a book with the full accountings of the events sprung from his actions. A massive healing was the summation off his wanton display. In the meantime he had been given information regarding the departure off Xian Pu in her quest for maintaining her honor. Taking the tokens off gratitude from the villagers he made his wishes of leaving the village known. Saying goodbye to everyone he was given written accountings off his 'miracle' to decipher at a later occasion.

With that he left for the island of Japan...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Ryouga Hibiki was first time since that dreadful event somewhat more at ease. Being part of a family once more during those years in the Amazon village had made that little event come true with great results on his average psychic wellness level…

Looking over the pier area Ryouga was smiling mildly. The understanding that she had come to face over the duration of time that she'd spent with the Amazons in China had made many things different to her. She wasn't the same person anymore… However this time it was for the better. She more often than not stayed female though the reason would be that she was equally comfortable in either shape rather than in hiding because of events taking a toll on her pride.

"I am better off this way…" Smiling at the waves braking the shore she turned about not really looking off in the direction she paced in…

Ranma Satome was in a dire situation. Or that was his interpretation of the sum of all events taking place at the dinner table. Soun Tendo the head of the family had finally managed to gather all the related parties at the dinner table in the Tv room and the full extent of their little visit had been revealed to him… Well he hadn't been the one to figure it out but Nabiki Tendo had showed some extra interest in him and given him a 'pre-nuptial gift'. He still hadn't figured out the meaning of that yet.

Then of cours Genma had added 'her' little lies in order to further coerce the union of the schools and had been hard at work trying to show off the 'unworthyness' of his son for neglecting family honor…

'Damn I'd punched you out if it weren't for that impossible special move! GRAAAHH!' Ranma was doing his best to sleep of the frustration from the days events. Genma was still in female form and snoring loudly. But for some reason Ranma couldn't gather the energy to punch her out or something. 'I'll just listen for the duration…' When Ranma finally dosed off he did so imagining things that he didn't fully understand…………………………….!

Kasumi Tendo had put so much out on the line for some of the Ranma 'package' as she had come to label it as. However she hadn't been able to fall asleep with a sound conclusion to draw from the events of the day. 'How dreadful yet so INVIGORATING!' Imagining herself pumping a fist up in the air in a show of pride she was smiling a very small somewhat misaligned smile.

"OUCH!" Cramping from the 'unnatural' movement of her facial musculature she had to head off to the bathroom. Well inside she noticed the light coming from the dojo. Ignoring it for the moment she washed her face off to take care of the stinging pain from the 'cramp'. She could notice several things in her face that weren't there the day previously…

"Oh my!" Eeping at her boldness she could find the fruits of her unexpected labors… A reddish tint was seemingly ever present and there were hints of dimples forming at just the right places. She was reverting to her teen self! Quietly holding in a breath she face the biggest of her fears still from her teens… Closing her eyes Kasumi relinquished herself of the last obstacle remaining between her and her most sacred of dreams. The cloth fell easily to the ground soundlessly and did little to warrant any attention to that of her thoughts.

She didn't open her eyes as she as she embraced her 'gifts' in her little test. As was part of how she did things after that little red beans and rice event she clasped her a-----s between her thumb and her left index finger. Pushing inwards she assessed her fears of sagging. 'Not even close!' She had to focus inwardly as she repeated the procedure on the right hand side. Taking a firm grip on the graspable frontsides of each she motioned her hands inwards in a circular motion to assess the overall shape and voulume.

She had to restrain her inner mind from taking over and exerting an intriguing visualizing set of events before redressing still with her eyes closed. Opening her eyes after her little 'test' she practically oozed a very different kind of confidence… "I guess that I'll find out whether theirs more endurance in the Saotome boy than in that Tofu rascal!"

Giggling at her fortune she skivvied of to bed! There were other ways of improving sleep patterns!

THE NEXT DAY

Ranma Saotome was the best martial artist of his generation yet there had been things that made that claim somewhat weaker…

"DAMN YOU OYAJI!" Waking up in the Tendo yard heading for the pond in the moring hours was one of those events that could make a man question the infallible skills that one might possess… 'Ehh? I am the GREATEST!'

"Some time the ego of that boy is a bit too much" Genma exclaimed upon seeing his only son and heir fall from battle ready to flying stupidly into the pond and thereafter start daydreamin indiscriminately…

Ranma didn't manage to not even feel the breeze of the punch that followed in the wake of his most honorable 'father?'… "WOAH?" 'When did she get that FAST?' Bending backwards more in reflex than in actual dodging attempt Ranma used the momentum from his move too land a top one of the ponds rocks. 'She can't reach mer from here..'

Genma had returned from the stance. 'These techniques are supposed to be sealed!' She was shivering in the full understanding of events… 'I'll have to train this side to retain my former control.' Holding in a growl she was visibly flushing from the strain. 'DAMN!'

Ranma didn't see the punch… He dodged by almost slipping on the slick surface of the pond rock. "CALM DOWN OYAJI!" He couldn't afford to not take his father seriously there was something quite different about the whole level of this morning spar altogether!

Genma Saotome was a lazy 'male' martial artist before becoming cursed. Things had changed after that little event in China. Her female martial artist had some other attributes besides being quite comely and profitable. It was ambitious… 'Damn… I want to win!'

"PREPARE TO LOOSE!" The smile on her face was enough to disarm an army of a thousand men…

Ranma Saotome never had a mother do anything to him. As things were Genma had done his part in replacing that figure. There were things that were most assuredly wicked with how Ranma thought of the opposite sex as a result of that little aspect of his remembered years. To him the time spent with his 'father' had taken on a different tone when they had been in China. Looking at the things taking place in front of him there was little that he could do to suppress the avalanche of feelings upon seeing that final facial mask fall off… He was happy for her. 'You look happy Oyaji-chan…'

The unleashed right hook that took him by


End file.
